1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a display device in which display is controlled by changing a voltage to be applied to each pixel in a display panel. Known examples include a liquid crystal display device for changing a voltage to be applied to a liquid crystal composition sealed in a liquid crystal display panel, and an organic EL display device. In such a display device, a pixel electrode is disposed in a region surrounded by data signal lines (image signal lines) and scanning signal lines that intersect with each other, and each pixel electrode is applied with a grayscale voltage from a data signal supplied via the data signal line.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-109435 and Japanese Patent No. 4027691 describe a display device in which a plurality of data signal lines are defined as a set and a plurality of sets of data signal lines are arranged in a display panel and which includes a selector circuit for switching a data signal line to be connected to an output terminal for outputting a data signal.